Usuario:Gengar96
Archivo:Kokoro wa tamago.ogg ATENCIÓN Quiero aclarar que no he copiado nada de nadie, es cierto que algunos de mis gustos pueden parecerse al de otros usuarios, incluso si tengo algo en común con alguien en donde haya pasado por su perfil, JAMÁS le copie nada, todo lo que está aquí es 100% mío en cuanto a gustos, si ves algo que se parezca a lo que esté en tu perfil, eso fue mera coincidencia. Historia Bueno, sobre mí podría decir que llegué a éste wiki buscando información sobre Lilly Kane, ya que recordaba haber escuchado el nombre pero no tenía la seguridad de que fuera sobre KOF, y pues buscando llegué a éste maravilloso wiki, el cual me hizo recordar todos esos años en los que jugaba KOF en los arcades de la tienda. Así que con sólo ver la portada, no dudé ni un segundo en unirme a éste gran wiki, para recordar y revivir mis años de KOF y ayudar en todo lo que pueda con lo que sé, así como corregir cualquier información errónea o mal redactada, ya que es algo molesto leer un artículo con errores ortográficos(no me refiero únicamente a los errores ortográficos de éste wiki, si no de todo Internet). Mi primera edición fue en el personaje Zero(Original) al intentar corregir un error ortográfico y un enlace en desambiguación, a partir de esa edición decidí corregir todo lo que necesitara ser corregido. No suelo crear páginas, porque aún acostumbro mucho hacerlo por miedo de hacer algo mal o cometer un error fatal y que eso me lleve a un bloqueo permanente en el wiki(hablando en todos los wikis en dónde estoy), por así decirlo intentar evitar cualquier llamada de atención por parte de un administrador y meterme en problemas, simplemente prefiero editar lo que ya ha sido creado y ser de ayuda en todo lo que me sea posible para ayudar al wiki. Sobre mí ¿Que puedo decir sobre mí?. Mi personaje favorito de todo KOF es Ash Crimson, me gustó porque la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era mujer (como muchas otras personas xD), y pues como en ese entonces Ash era "mujer" para mí, me llamó la atención jugar con un personaje femenino que lanzara fuego y que mejor color que el verde uno de mis colores favoritos, además de que tiene una personalidad bastante peculiar y siempre me causa risa lo que le dice a los demás personajes (KOF XIII), al final del juego descubrí que es hombre y simplemente reí por haber pensado que era mujer xD, pero eso simplemente hizo que me gustara aún más el personaje, pues a pesar de que es hombre ya me había encariñado por así decirlo con el personaje :). El primer KOF con el que crecí fue con el 2002 (tristemente), porque en ese entonces era el único que la gente jugaba y pues no había nada que hacer. Así que fui aprendiendo a jugar mientras crecía y cuando me di cuenta ya podía llegar al jefe final, Omega Rugal. Una vez que lo derroté por primera vez me invadió una felicidad como cuando te sucede algo totalmente genial, o para mi edad en ese entonces lo era. Pero poco me duró el sentimiento, pues al llegar a casa dos horas después de haber logrado eso(que poco xD), sentí que algo me faltaba y no me dejaría en paz hasta que lograra encontrarlo, y descubrí que era que lo una vez fue mi meta, se volvió mi adicción, pues después de haber derrotado a Rugal no tenía pensado volver a jugar. Pero después no pude dejar de jugar, así que decidí jugar todos los KOF del arcade para saber como van las historias, así descubrí sobre la saga de Orochi, la de NESTS, la de Ash y que son los Dream Match. Poco a poco fui puliendo y mejorando mis habilidades hasta las de hoy en día que pongo a prueba en cualquier arcade dónde haya retas (sin importar que estén jugando el Dream Match sobre valorado de KOF 2002). Actualmente ya he jugado todos los juegos desde el '94 hasta el XIII y los he acabado con todos los equipos(hasta los especiales como el Three Sacred Treasures Team). Dejando de lado un rato el KOF, me gusta mucho escribir, escuchar música (casi siempre instrumental), leer (pero no cualquier cosa), conocer gente nueva (hasta cierto punto). En ciertas cosas soy una persona que prefiere la simplicidad, tengo otros gustos en cuanto a juegos pero eso no entra aquí. Me gustan los personajes de vídeojuegos que son brujitas ya que siempre tienen personalidades demasiado interesantes o misteriosas para mí (me gustan desde que tengo memoria), fuera del mundo virtual me gusta mucho el color negro, también las personas que son góticas, ya que despiertan demasiado mi interés (una de las razones por las que Ninon Beart despertó mi interés y me encantó demasiado el personaje), incluso me encanta vestir en negro cada vez que me es posible (la escuela no me deja u_u). También me gustan mucho las series Super Sentai, que es uno de mis hobbies ya que me entretiene mucho por sus diferentes historias y me trae recuerdos, además que en ocasiones me ha hecho pasar momentos de alegría, emoción y tristeza ya que me encanta como luchan y como se transforman, a veces escucho algo de la banda sonora, ya sea una individual o una compilación de varios temas, como por ejemplo: Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2TMbcg3OYo (éste es uno de mis temas favoritos y que considero excelente para su temporada). Mis personajes favoritos Aquí mis personajes favoritos, ya sea por su personalidad, forma de luchar, su apariencia o el efecto que hace que me llame la atención. No todos los personajes pertenecen a las ramas principales, hay uno o dos que son KOF MI2 y Garou. *Ash Crimson- Todo (Joker xD) *Elisabeth Blanctorche- Todo (Mujer decidida) *Kyo Kusanagi- Personalidad, estilo de lucha y apariencia (Chico con su propia forma de vivir) *Iori Yagami- Apariencia, personalidad y efecto (Emo gruñón que me agrada xD) *Shen Woo- Personalidad, efecto y estilo de lucha (Simplemente me llama mucho la atención) *Duo Lon- Estilo de lucha, apariencia y efecto (Se me hace muy interesante) *Ninon Beart- Todo (Gothic Lolita y bruja, simplemente me atrapo el personaje desde que lo vi) *Terry Bogard- Personalidad, apariencia y estilo de lucha (Se me hace muy divertido y alguien que hace su vida como quiere) *Ryo Sakazaki- Personalidad, estilo de lucha y efecto (Karateka que se me hace muy diferente de todos los demás, quizás es por el efecto) *Kula Diamond- Todo (Es una amor de persona x3) *King- Apariencia y estilo de lucha (Mujer con determinación que se ganó mi atención) *Leona Heidern- Estilo de lucha y efecto (Militar que se me hizo diferente de los demás, quizás por su historia) *Athena Asamiya- Apariencia, personalidad y estilo de lucha (Idol que usa poderes psíquicos, simplemente me encantó) *Adelheid Bernstein- Todo (Se me hizo muy interesante, además que no es como Rugal en cuanto a espíritu de lucha) *Shingo Yabuki- Personalidad y efecto (El tontín de la historia xD, pero sinceramente se llevo mi atención) *Benimaru Nikaido- Personalidad, estilo de lucha y efecto (Chico interesante) *Vice- Personalidad, apariencia y efecto (Sádica, con una risa encantadora) *Andy Bogard- Personalidad, estilo de lucha y efecto (Un ninja, me encanta) *Robert Garcia- Personalidad, apariencia y estilo de lucha (Simplemente me gusta) *Chizuru Kagura- Estilo de lucha y efecto (Me encantaron sus habilidades desde que la vi, y su historia igual) *Bonne Jenet- Estilo de lucha, personalidad y efecto (Chica pirata xD, además de sus movimientos de lucha) *Rock Howard- Todo (Me encanta su historia, y su forma de ver la vida) *Alba Meira- Todo (Su forma de ser me agradó bastante, pero sus habilidades aún más) *Orochi- Todo (Simplemente, un dios) El resto de los personajes me agradan, pero no lo suficiente como para ser de mis favoritos. Imágenes chibi 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px Música favorita * ♪ Esaka ♫ (Esaka Team) * ♪ Ne! ♫ (Women Fighters Team) * ♪ Slum No.5 ♫ (USA Sports Team) * ♪ Ketsutou R&D ♫ (Rugal Bernstein segundo tema) * ♪ Funky Esaka ♫ (Esaka Team) que obvio xD * ♪ Senritsu no Dora ♫ (Psycho Soldiers Team) * ♪ Arashi no Saxophone ♫ (Rival Team) * ♪ Esaka? ♫ (Esaka Team) * ♪ Arashi no Saxophone 2 ♫ (Yagami Team) * ♪ Rumbling on the city ♫ (Ikari Warriors Team) * ♪ Dies Irae ♫ (Wolfgang Krauser) es extraño, pero me gusta... * ♪ Geese ni Katakori ♫ (Geese Howard) * ♪ Fairy ♫ (Chizuru Kagura) * ♪ Trash Head ♫ (Leopold Goenitz) * ♪ Esaka Forever ♫ (Kyo Kusanagi) * ♪ Kuri to Itsu Made ♫ (Terry Bogard) * ♪ Psycho Soldiers Remix 97 (Athena Asamiya) * ♪ Bloody ♫ (New Faces Team) * ♪ London March ♫ (Billy Kane) * ♪ Still Green ♫ (Shingo Yabuki) * ♪ Rythmic Hallucination ♫ (Orochi Team) * ♪ The Origin of Mind ♫ (Orochi) * ♪ Esaka 98 ♫ (Esaka Team) * ♪ Kurikinton ♫ (Fatal Fury Team) * ♪ Art of Fight ♫ (Art of Fighting Team) * ♪ Fairy ♫ (Women Fighters Team) * ♪ The Ketchaku R ♫ (Omega Rugal) * ♪ KDD-0079 ♫ (K' Team) * ♪ 176th Street ♫ (Fatal Fury Team) * ♪ Sha-La-La ♫ (Women Fighters Team) * ♪ W.W.III ♫ (Ikari Warriors Team) * ♪ Psycho Sonic Trip ♫ (Psycho Soldiers Team) * ♪ Esaka ~Acid Mix~ ♫ (Kyo-1 y Kyo-2) * ♪ My Dear Fallen Angel ♫ (Krizalid segundo tema) * ♪ KDD-0084 ♫ (K' Team) * ♪ Inner Shade ♫ (New Esaka Team) * ♪ Terry 115 ♫ (Fatal Fury Team) * ♪ Beauty and the Beast ♫ (Art of Fighting Team) * ♪ Come Up Smiling ♫ (Women Fighters Team) * ♪ Will ♫ (Psycho Soldiers Team) * ♪ Goodbye Esaka ♫ (Kyo Kusanagi) * ♪ Slasher Zero ♫ (Zero) xD * ♪ Big Pain ♫ (K' Team) * ♪ The Immortal Mirror of the Sun ♫ (Yagami Team) * ♪ Fight to the Limit ♫ (Art of Fighting Team) * ♪ My Whip ♫ (Ikari Warriors Team) * ♪ Nerichagi ♫ (Korea Team) * ♪ Psychic Guys ♫ (Psycho Soldiers Team) * ♪ NESTS - Ruler of the Dark ♫ (NESTS Team) * ♪ Zero ♫ (Zero Team) * ♪ I am the Strongest ♫ (Igniz) * ♪ KDD-0079 ♫ (K' Team) * ♪ Arashi no Saxophone 2 ♫ (Yagami Team) * ♪ KDD-0084 ♫ (Agents Team) * ♪ Kurikinton ♫ (Fatal Fury) * ♪ Diet ♫ (Women Fighters Team) * ♪ Jungle Bouncer ♫ (Ikari Warriors) * ♪ Let's go to Seoul ♫ (Korea Team) * ♪ Bloody ♫ (New Faces Team) * ♪ Napolitan Trance ♫ (NESTS Team) * ♪ Splendid Evil ♫ (New Hero Team) * ♪ Joyrider ♫ (New Esaka Team) * ♪ I'm hot for you ♫ (Women Fighters Team) * ♪ You feel for ME ♫ (High School Girls Team) * ♪ Villainous ♫ (Outlaw Team) * ♪ KD ♫ (K' Team) * ♪ Fairy ♫ (Chizuru Kagura) * ♪ Sacredness ~ Fairy ♫ (Maki y Chizuru) * ♪ Styx ♫ (Mukai) * ♪ Joker ♫ (New Hero Team) * ♪ Queen ♫ (Rival Team) * ♪ Street Dancer ♫ (Fatal Fury Team) * ♪ After a long absence ♫ (Art of Fighting Team) * ♪ Smell of Gunpowder ♫ (Ikari Warriors Team) * ♪ PURE ~ At good old days ♫ (Psycho Soldiers Team) * ♪ Kiss or Poison ♫ (Garou Team) * ♪ KDD-0075 ♫ (K' Team) * ♪ New Order ♫ (Kyo & Iori Team) * ♪ King ♫ (Adelheid Bernstein) * ♪ An Improvised Concerto ♫ (Magaki) * ♪ Cafe au Lait gout de la Victorie ♫ (France Stage) * ♪ The Second Joker ♫ (Ash Crimson) * ♪ Each Promise ♫ (Elisabeth Team) * ♪ Esaka Continues... ♫ (Esaka Team) * ♪ Arashi no Saxophone 5 ♫ (Yagami Team) * ♪ Wild Street ♫ (Fatal Fury Team) * ♪ Kyokugen Training! ~Mountain Seclusion~ ♫ (Art of Fighting Team) * ♪ Purity Soldiers ♫ (Psycho Soldiers Team) * ♪ Tame a Bad Boy ♫ (Kim Team) * ♪ KDD-0063 ♫ (K' Team) * ♪ Irregular Mission ♫ (Ikari Warriors Team) * ♪ Who is Queen? ♫ (Women Fighters Team) * ♪ Diabolisis ♫ (Evil Ash) MÚSICA DE OTROS JUEGOS KOF MAXIMUM IMPACT 2 * ♪ Feeling like a Celebrity ♫ * ♪ The Japanese Parisian ♫ Garou: Mark of the Wolves * ♪ Spread the Wings ♫ (Rock Howard) * ♪ Sunrise on the train ♫ (Terry Bogard) * ♪ Fullmoon ~ Heartfull ♫ (Hotaru Futaba) * ♪ Bad Girl ♫ (Bonne Jenet) * ♪ Ninja or Monkey ♫ (Hokutomaru) * ♪ All over with Blood ♫ (Freeman) * ♪ The invincible Mask ♫ (Tizoc) * ♪ Wilderness Policeman ♫ (Kevin Rian) * ♪ Destruction Maniac ♫ (Grant) Categoría:Usuarios